


Heat of the night

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Deepthroating, M/M, Slayer ryker, Vampire Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Vampire Sex, use of aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Ryker is a vampire slayer and his pray is a green doe eyed vampire with pale skin and freckles with plump lips how could the slayer resist such a temptation
Relationships: Ryker Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 10





	Heat of the night

ryker was stocking his prey at the window, his prey had wild auburn hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin with freckles and a button nose, to other people he looked like normal boy, from a normal family.

but beneath that facade was a monstrous blood thirsty killing machine with doe eyes and pink pouty lips, ryker was going to wait for his pray to let his guard down.

he had to wait hours for his pray to relax for him break in and as soon as he got his pray bedroom, it was begging not to be killed, he was on his hand and knees, he smirked at the sight of his pray begging to let it live " I'll let you live " his pray look hopeful before ryker continued " if you do a good job of convincing me that is " he looked confused for split second before it hit him, the slayer wanted sex for the vampires life hiccup rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time a slayer wanted to bed him, he'd met many and killed them " I have my pride slayer " ryker smirked " I know, I also know that others have tried to do what I'm trying to do " Hiccup moved back before glaring at him

" then you what I did to them, yes? " ryker nodded before taking something that looked like long and sliver stick out of his pocket " yes I do, but they didn't know about this little beauty " ryker broke the rode in two and pink smoke came from it, hiccup could smell it, it smelled sweet and it was driving him crazy, ryker saw the once annoyed vampire become slightly needy in seconds " w-what was that ? " hiccup was panting slightly now, the slayer moved forward, he bent down and cupped his cheek " it's a little something I found on the black market, it makes even the most blood thirsty monster in to a shameless, needy mess " ryker bit the vampires ear and was satisfied to hear his pray moan

" n-no please " he looked at his pray and saw those green eyes begin to fogged with lust " mmm nope " he smirked and nipped at his neck a bit " can we at least do this on the bed?.. " now his pray was thinking, he got up and let his pray get on the the bed first " undress " Hiccup knew it was an order that there was no room for argument, hiccup did as he was told, the slayer did the same, the vampire blushed a bit, which was telling for the vampire since vampires can barely blush at all, hiccup could only stare at the slayer's massive manhood, ryker saw this and smirked " is the vampire hungry ? " hiccup only nodded " will you be good for it? " hiccups mind was mostly mush now and was only transfixed on the man before him, ryker begin to pump himself " on your hands and knees again " hiccup did so with out question, his brain was consumed by the drug " good boy " ryker grabbed hiccup by the back of the head and put him in front of his now harden member

" give it a kiss " ryker liked the empty look in the vampires eyes as he kissed the side of his shaft all the way to the head of his cock, fuck his pray must have had cock before judging by his pray knew how to work it, hiccup licked at the underside of his shaft to the head, he was meawling as he felt the slayer's balls they felt so full, he lowered his head and kissed them, the slayer moaned with a grin " you must have been a little slut when you were human " hiccup took the testicle out of his mouth with pop " I had a lover, we planned to run away before my father killed him " ryker saw his prays vacant eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, morbid curiosity got the better of ryker " who was your lover? " hiccup looked at him in the eyes with soft smile " he was my personal knight in the village " ryker took note of that " village so you were royalty?, I thought you were whore by the way you're making love to my cock? " hiccup only smiled and went back to what he was doing " I was to be married off to someone I didn't know or love, so me and the knight were going to run away when someone tipped off my father and he executed the knight but I left before he could force me to marry someone I didn't love " ryker listened to the tail and holding his prays head when he heard him speak again " you look just like my knight " ryker took that as a compliment " open up " hiccup opened up his mouth wide, ryker pushed in his cock when he felt the vampire get to work " fuck that bastard must have been one luck son of bitch " ryker had never had a blow job this good, if that knight was getting this from the vampire he must have died a happy man in the end

the Slayer begin to quickly lose himself, he grabbed the back of the vampire's head and shoved his cock down his throat all the way to the base " fuck your throat is tight " the vampire only moaned in response, the slayer began to buck his hips wildly, hiccup was starting to see stars and his vision was beginning to blurr, ryker pulled his cock the vampire's throat, he put two fingers in the vampires mouth, the vampire sucked on his fingers making sure they were nice a wet, satisfied ryker when behind his pray to prep him, as ryker was preparing him for what was to come next, his pray must have been chatty " so why are you doing this, why a vampire if you're a slayer ment to kill me " ryker went a bit deeper and found his prostate by the way his pray moaned " because I heard vampires are amazing lays , no gag reflex and flexible to all hell, who would pass that up " ryker worked his pray a bit more till he was ready, ryker laid down " have you riden a cock before " hiccup nodded and got into position, he let himself slide down onto ryker's cock, he enjoyed how much the cock filled him up to the brim

" fuck you even feel like my lover " hiccup but his hands on the slayer's chest to study himself, he could hear the lust in the vampires voice, ryker held onto his prays hips letting him adjust to the feeling, he felt the the vampire slowly move his hips up and down going slow at first, looking for his g-spot and would moan when he did, he soon heard the vampire let out a whine in frustration " please fuck me " ryker grabbed onto the vampires hips a bit harder, ryker was going to make the vampire scream in pleasure, he heard if you can do that, then other vampires can hear it and he wanted other to know his pray was all his, especially because he was doing what other slayer's only wish they could do, his pray was famous for luring slayers in with his looks and then killing them, he pounded Into his pray hitting his prostate with ever thrust " oh Odin! oh mark! yes! " his pray was wrapped his arms around his neck, his prays head was now on his shoulder moaning " mark was that you're lovers name? " hiccup only nodded and panted

" you're going to say my name got it vampire " he kept on hitting the vampires prostate dead on " h-hiccup m-my name is Hiccup " he felt hiccup shake " ryker " Hiccup moaned, clinging onto ryker more " oh gods ryker! " he loved the way hiccup said his name, he felt close and judging by the way hiccup was panting so was he, his hips were going wild, he soon felt the all too familiar heat in his stomach, ryker granted as he held hiccup down filling up more, Hiccup gave a primal scream of pleasure as ryker filled Hiccup up to the brim with cum, he also felt hiccup reach his end too

hiccup collapse onto ryker, they were both panting like animals, ryker looked into those emerald green eyes and Hiccup look into ryker's brown ones " I missed you my knight " Hiccup dozed off into the slayer's shoulder, ryker held him close taking in the vampires scent, he smelled of rosemary and lavender, he began to doze off with his now lover in his arms


End file.
